Jaune's secret
by SunWukongMogar
Summary: Jaune gets a call from his sister and was put on a gig to get some cash while also letting loose a little. This is just a one-shot I had in my head so I decided to write it. Hope you enjoy it as I did putting it together,


**Hey guys mogar here and I would like to show you guys this one-shot I had in my head. I hope you will like it and give me feedback on how you liked it or anything really. I would love it if you guys gave me some thumbs on this and tell what you think on this one-shot. well that's all for now, time to get into the story.**

* * *

Jaune was walking through the halls of beacon and he had a stressful day, he had to take a test for professor port class, got his ass handed by Cardin again, and got rejected by Weiss for the millionth time this week. So yeah Jaune wasn't really in the happiest of moods but he got a text from one of her sisters, it was Joan his twin.

' _Hey bro how's beacon doing for ya_! :)' Joan texted while Jaune groaned before replying.

' _Horrible, had to do a test for my Grimm studies teacher today, then got my ass handed to me by the biggest dick weed in all of remnant, and finally got rejected again by my crush for the millionth attempt this week. Now I'm all stressed out and tired_.' Jaune typed into his scroll before sending it to his sister.

A few minutes later Joan texted him back, this time it has a photo that came with the text. The photo showed a night club with her sister in front of it taking a selfie.

' _Aww dude that must suck major ursa balls, but guess who's gonna perform at this amazing night club tonight_.' Joan texted the young knight when he texted her back.

' _You I'm guessing_?' Jaune typed in then send it feeling a bit confused on why she said that.

' _No you numb skull I'm not performing, you are performing_.' Joan texted with a wink face.

This made Jaune nearly trip over his shoes but quickly caught himself and read the text again then quickly texted her back so fast his thumbs were nearly nonexistent.

' _What do you mean I'm performing, I have school to take care of_?!' Jaune smashed the send button to his twin.

' _Oh come on Jaune don't be a downer, it's just tonight besides what harm can be done if your out for the night_?' Joan asked while Jaune debated if he wanted to go or not.

' _I don't know Joan, classes been hectic lately and my team would be worried about me_.' The blonde knight told his sister.

' _They will pay you if you perform_.' Joan bribed, Jaune knew that Joan would text him that and hesitated to think about going now.

'... _How much will they pay_?' Jaune typed then send.

' _250 lien, maybe more depending on how long you can go_.' Joan replied to him when Jaune stay silent for a moment.

'Alright fine I'll do it, but only for tonight got it?' Jaune told his twin sister when Joan sended him a 'Yay' sign before texting him back.

'Be sure you have your gear with you, it will come in handy. See you there brother.' Joan texted him leaving Jaune to get to his equipment for the performance.

Jaune went to his dorm room and grabbed his suit case that has his equipment in it then head to a bullhead. As dense and oblivious Jaune was, he did not notice his partner pyrrha Nikos watching him heading in the bullhead with his suit case. This made Pyrrha panic and contacted team RWBY about this and told them to hurry.

"Girls you need to hurry over here quick I just saw Jaune leaving with his suitcase and he took off in a bullhead to vale." Pyrrha told team RWBY through her scroll as the other end of the call were shocked reactions of the four girls.

"Vomit-boy left, did he get expelled or something?" Yang said aloud while Ruby looked heartbroken when her sister said that.

"No, Jaune would have told us if he did. He was feeling stressed today." Blake told her partner feeling a bit hurt when she heard Jaune leaving with his stuff in hand without telling them.

"That dolt might as well leave, he didn't fit the title of a huntsman anyway." Weiss said coldly before her team glared at her.

"That's mean Weiss, Jaune is our friend and he did everything for us." Ruby said as she defended her first friend in beacon.

"Just get over here quickly, we need to find out where Jaune is going." Pyrrha told them before hanging up.

 ***with Jaune at a club ***

Jaune was at the night club that his sister told him about and asked a staff member that he had a performance tonight. The staff member told him to follow into the backstage, there were some people in the backstage but it was mostly staff and security.

"Take a seat kid, I'll tell the boss that your here now." The employee said to Jaune before he/she left the backstage and entered the dance floor.

'Where is she, she's supposed to meet me here?' Jaune thought before he saw two cute girls walking towards him.

"Hey there handsome, we heard that you are gonna perform for us, is that right?" The girl in white asked him making Jaune flustered.

"Y-Yeah, I-I am gonna perform you guys." Jaune stuttered as the girls giggled at his response.

The giggles stopped when a big man with a beard came by and looks at Jaune. Jaune felt uncomfortable when the bearded man looked at him but luckliy Jaune saw Joan walking up to him. The blonde knight sighed of relief when the bearded man turned to Joan then greeted her.

"Ah my favorite customer miss Joan arc." the bearded man said to Jaune's twin when Joan smiles before she puts her eyes on her brother.

"Well brother, are you ready for your first ever staged performance?" Joan asked him with excitment wrapping a arm around Jaune's shoulders.

"As ready as I ever be, to be honest Joan Im just feeling nervous on doing this." Jaune told his sister feeling doubtful in his abilities.

"Hey we didn't teach you how to be doubtful, we taught you how to be awesome. Mom said it herself Jaune she was speechless when you singed the whole song derriere danse in french, FRENCH JAUNE!" Joan said to him shaking him furiously.

"Ok ok I get it just stop shaking me." Jaune said as he grabs Joan's arms to stop her from shaking him and for almost making him vomit.

"You should totally sing it again Jaune and see how many girls fall for you once you sing." Joan teased while Jaune laughs sarcastically.

"Yeah right like a girl would fall for a scrawny noodle like me." Jaune doubted before he earned a punch in the shoulder making yell in pain.

"OW, what its true Joan no one likes me." Jaune said as Joan just smacks him upside the head.

"Jaune, what has mother and the rest of our sisters told you about doubting yourself?" Joan said to the blonde knight before replying to her question.

"To never underestimate your ability and try your best." Jaune said to Joan who smiled when he repeated the words that was told by her and her sisters and mother.

"That's right bro now get out there and make the crowd scream your name." Joan encouraged Jaune as she pushes to the curtains.

 ***With the Team RWBY and Pyrrha***

Pyrrha and the team RWBY are tracking down the blonde knight when Weiss is complaining on why do they have to find him. This made Ruby and Pyrrha give Weiss a glare, but soon ignored her comments about 'their' blonde knight. The group were using pyrrha's scroll to track down because the scrolls have intergrated tracking device when a teammate or partner wants to know where they're leader or teammate went.

"This is stupid, why do we have to find that dunce? Its pointless." Weiss said aloud not really caring for blonde doofus.

"Can you please not talk about my partner so harshly Weiss." Pyrrha said to her in a tone that gave a warning for Weiss to shut up.

"So what does the scroll say on vomit boy?" Yang asked aloud as Pyrrha looked on her scroll to see where jaune is located.

"A...club?" Pyrrha said in confusion.

"A club, why on remeant is he at a club?" Weiss asked confused as she would never have thought that Jaune was a party type of guy.

"Maybe he has a special someone at cthe club." Yang said aloud making Blake elbow her in the side while the two redheads make a angry pout face.

'That blonde doofus better not be seeing anyone else but me." The two redheads thought as the group head to club.

"I wonder if it's the club I went to a while back?" Yang said aloud before following the girls.

 ***Back with Jaune in the club***

Jaune was getting ready for his performance as he tunes his guitar while hearing the DJ blasting music to audience in the club before the music ended and announced that there's gonna be a performer playing today.

'Guess that's my cue to get ready.' Jaune thought as he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them slowly with determination in those deep blue eyes of his.

"You got this in the bag bro I believe that you can do it." Joan said to him as she pats him on the back.

"Thanks sis I appreciate it." Jaune thanked his twin sister as the curtains slowly open and bright lights shine on him before walking to the stage.

"Now here's our guest star mr. Jaune arc!" The DJ yelled out as the audience screamed and cheered out as Jaune came out of the curtains.

"JAUNE?!" Several voices were heard when Jaune looks towards the direction where his name was called and went wide eyed.

Time slowed down as Jaune made eye contact with the five girls he secretly had a crush on while seeing his sister smiled at him mischievously.

 ***10 minutes earlier***

The girls are at the club while yang grinned, giggled, making the rest of girls look at her in confusion but ignored it as they reached the entrance and were stopped by the list checker.

"Hold it, are you girls on the list?" The list checker asked the girls while the girls looked at Each other before shaking their head no.

"Then I can't you let girls in, you have to be on the list to be in the club." The LC told them before he got a fistful of pain to the face by yang.

The girls stare at yang in shock when she knocked the guy out cold before they head in the club, when the doors open a blast of music came rushing into their ears. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha winced at sudden change of sound except for Yang she was used to the loud music for a while now, Blake was holding her cat ears underneath her bow trying to muffle the loud disco music before it stopped.

"Alright everyone we are gonna cut my beats off for a bit, the reason why is because we have a performer that would like show you how good he is with a guitar." The DJ announced to the audience which made some of them cheer and yell 'WHOOO'.

"Now all of you may know that this club is for partying yes? Well this guy is promising trust me." The DJ continued to speak before introducing the performer.

"GIVE IT UP TO MR. JAUNE ARC!" The DJ yelled into the magic as the curtains slowly open to reveal a familiar blonde.

'Wait...WHAT?!' All the girls of team RWBY including Pyrrha yelled in their minds as Jaune was walking on stage with his guitar in hand while the audience cheered and clapped for him.

"JAUNE?!" The girls yelled his name as he looked towards the, before going wide eyed.

 ***Present time***

Jaune was shocked that his partner and the whole team of RWBY were staring at him in disbelief. Jaune quickly shook his head and focused his mind on his performance. The DJ put the mic on its stand and pat Jaune on the shoulder wishing him luck as he walks back to his music spot letting everyone look at the blonde knight.

"Um uh hello my name is Jaune arc and I uh would like to play a song for you guys, I hope you guys will enjoy it." Jaune said as he pulls his guitar from his back and started to strum his guitar before take a breathe.

 _ **( IDFC by Blackbear acoustic version)**_

 ** _Tell me pretty lies, look me in the face  
Tell me that you love me even if it's fa_ _ke  
Cause I don't fucking care at all_**

 ** _And you've been out all night  
I don't know where you've been  
You're slurring all your words, not making any sense  
But I don't fucking care, at all_**

The five girls were speechless when Jaune started to sing, Pyrrha and Ruby gasp in awe at Jaune's voice. Never before have they ever heard Jaune like this, the only time he did sing was to ask Weiss out to the dance but it didn't sound nearly as good as this. At this moment and time the girls slowly started to swoon over his words. The audience started to rock back and forth to the beat as Jaune sings beautifully to the song while Joan smirks before turning to the owner of the club.

"Told you he was good." Joan told the owner as Joan was handed a two stacks of lien in her hand.

"Well a deal is a deal, I had know idea that he was your brother." The owner said to her as Joan just shook her head.

"That's because he keeps himself hidden from others." Joan told the owner before watching her brother's performance.

 ** ** _Cause I have hella feelings for you  
I act like I don't fucking care  
Like they ain't even there_****

 ** _Cause I have hella feelings for you  
I act like I don't fucking care  
Cause I'm so fucking scared_**

 ** _I'm only a fool for you  
And maybe you're too good for me  
I'm only a fool for you  
But I don't fucking care  
I don't fucking care  
I don't fucking care..._**

"Whoa, who knew that vomit boy could sing like that, I mean shit it's ten times better than the one He did back in beacon." Yang said aloud as the rest of the girls nodded in agreement while listing to Jaune sing.

Everyone on the dance floor started to pull out there lighters and slowly wave them back and forth, this made yang have an idea as she uses her semblance and light up her hands then waves both her arms in the air with people in the crowd moving their lighters in sync. This made Jaune smile at yang's antics before continuing to sing to his audience.

 ** _Would you tell me pretty lies, look me in my face  
Tell me that you love me even though it's fucking fake  
I don't fucking care at all_**

 ** _And you've been out all night  
I don't know where you've been  
You're probably getting fucked, you're probably giving head  
And I don't fucking care at all_**

 ** _Cause I have hella feelings for you_**

 ** _I'm only a fool for you  
And maybe you're too good for me  
I'm only a fool for you  
But I don't fucking care  
I don't fucking care  
I don't fucking care..._**

 ** _I'm only a fool for you  
But I don't fucking care at all._**

After Jaune was done with his song, everyone in the club roared in applause as Jaune took a bow. The girls were astonished at Jaune's performance before joined in with the audience, Jaune then went back stage to see his sister holding two stacks of lien in her hand as she smiles at him. Jaune knew this smile and put down his guitar before getting glomped from his sister. Jaune laughed a bit as he hugs Joan back before team RWBYP came in to see him. The girls were a little nervous for reasons that can't be spoken in public but pyrrha spoke up first.

"That was a amazing performance Jaune." Pyrrha said to him in her usual happy tone.

"Yeah what she said, gotta say vomit boy you did way better than last time you singed." Yang told him as she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"I guess I underestimated you arc, and I'm...sorry for treating you the way I did." Weiss said to him as she apologized to the blonde knight.

"No worries ice-Weiss I'm over it." Jaune waved her off before Blake commented on his guitar skills.

"I'm impressed jaune, since when did you get so good when you played badly to Weiss to go the dance with you?" Blake asked him curious on how he dramatically gotten better than before.

"Well to be completely honest with you, I was just screwing with you guy about how bad I was with a guitar." Jaune said sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head.

"Wait so you purposely played the guitar badly just to keep your true talent hidden?" Weiss asked as she felt insulted that the blonde doofus played his guitar badly to her.

"Yeah pretty much." Jaune said nonchalantly as the group stifled their laughter.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey guys Mogar here and I hope you like this one-shot that I had in my head as well enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. Leave me a review on how you liked it and if you want you can take this then use it as your own. Well that's all for now again I hope you enjoyed this one-shot story, well as always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT.**


End file.
